rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
Mixed Emotions
Mixed Emotions is the twenty-eight episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the fourth episode of season 3. Summary Yuw finds herself in quite the predicament when both her co-worker Loco Wish, as well as her friend Ching are kidnapped and she has to make the decision on who to save. Episode in Detail Uuzoo, currently in a grocery store, accidentally dropped her Agate Ball and is now following it, as it rolls around, until hitting the foot of another customer. The person introduces themselves as Bayroff, engaging in a short conversation with her, where he asks what the ball is. The snake explains how The Ink Butterfly uses them as a medium and how she acquired it from a woman at the Quiet Corner Café. Bayroff thanks her for sharing the story before they part ways. After school LingDang arrives at Su HowYu's Mansion to the smell of blood and fire. She searches for Bayroff, worried about him after having grown attached to him, as he treats her better than HowYu ever did. The girl finds him on the second floor, burning papers and surrounded by cut up bodies. When Bayroff notices the girl's presence he seems bothered, as he didn't expect her to end up seeing what happened. He orders the centipede KaiRen to clean up with Bwo, while he takes care of dinner. LingDang asks him what he did and he explains that he was killing off mobsters from the bad connections HowYu had made during his life. Even though the girl is horrified by what she saw, she still tries to stay calm and do her homework. Meanwhile in another part of the city, Gwadeweido is busy causing explosions and letting out build up stress and anger, after having to deal with a stressful mission mostly on her own, as Ryahno was too busy to help her. The rat goes on a rant, venting her anger while the buildings collapse to the ground. After a while the anger disappears, leaving her with only emptiness, as she drops to her knees, saying that she misses her mother and, while starting into the flames, adding how she "made the place warm" for her. As the fire continues the woman struggles with her thoughts and emotions, until she is approached by an angry Yuw, as the explosions attracted the police. The giant tries to get a logical response out of her, but Gwady seems far out of it, talking about things that Yuw neither understands, nor was a part of. When she is about to ask what the rat is talking about, she receives a mental call, getting informed of Loco having been kidnapped. Enraged she engages in another conversation with Gwady, demanding to know what the woman did, though she is unresponsive for a while, until finally snapping out of it. Yuw, tries to be patient with the rat, though receives another call that tells her about Ching having been kidnapped as well. The rat meanwhile turns her attention back to the fire of the explosion, patiently waiting for it to go out just as she had timed it. As the fires die down she focuses on Yuw again, who dropped the call and finally asks her if she had anything to do with her two colleagues getting kidnapped. She gets no definite answer out of Gwady, who instead asks her why she is still around, instead of trying to help them. Unable to decide on who to save, she tries to ask Gwady for help with the decision, though the rat provides no further help with that, leaving Yuw to head out for Loco first. Said woman wakes with a headache, blindfolded somewhere and talked to by whoever appeared to have kidnapped her. Even with her memory skills she is unable to recognise the person's voice. The blindfold is then removed and she finds herself face to face with a man dressed in black latex with glowing purple eyes that appear to illuminate the room with a black light effect. As the two talk it is revealed that he wants to kill her for threatening his clean up crew business, who is there to make sure crime scenes are left with no evidence for the police to find. When the man then prepares a syringe, probably to kill Loco with, Yuw bursts through the wall in an attempt to save Loco, though ends up caught in a trap that was put up specifically to catch her. At the same time Ching wakes from having been knocked out. In front of him is a man that seems vaguely familiar. When asking him who he is, the man explains that they went to the same school, enough information for Ching to recognise him as someone called Badgon. He explains to the kidnapped man, that his reputation was at stake and how he had made himself a name on the black market for his poisons, to which Ching provided the antidotes, therefore rendering the toxins useless. Ching finds himself saddened to know that the man went to the bad side of life after being indebted, wondering if he could have helped him with life if he had known. Before Badgon is able to kill him, he is interrupted by knocking at the door. As his henchmen don't respond to him he heads towards it, only to be surprised by Gwady, who punches him and demands for Ching to be handed over to her. The two end up in a fight, which the rat wins by killing him, albeit not without taking some damage. Gwady then frees him from the chair he had been tied to. Police arrive a moment later and the rat makes her move to disappear from the crime scene, leaving the police force to collect Ching. After torturing Yuw for a while with tasers, two henchmen put a rope around her neck and effectively hang her from the ceiling, intending to cause a death by hanging. It is then that Gwady shows up at the scene with what seems to be a smoke grenade, killing off the guards and criminal, before freeing Yuw. The giant asks her why she helped her, but Gwady only gives out a cryptic answer, which Yuw doesn't understand. Gwady then reveals that they're actually on the same side, telling her to "wake up" and how she doesn't have time to babysit her. The rat then leaves the scene before the smoke clears up and Loco is able to catch on with what happened. Police pick them up and back at the station they meet up with Ching, who is still troubled after the events. Later, while doing the required paperwork, Yuw realises that, opposite of what she had been thinking, Gwady hadn't been endangering citizens with the exploding buildings earlier, as they had been abandoned for a long time. It makes her wonder about the rat's intentions. She is then approached by Loco, who voices her concern with the giant, as her eyes' irises have turned red. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Yin Uuzoo * Bayroff * The Ink Butterfly (mentioned) * MuDan/LingDang * Su HowYu (mentioned * Beirz * Mardch (mentioned) * Badgon * KaiRen * Bwo * Gwadeweido * Sheenyai Yavei * Kuraz Ryahno * Tenyu Eesh Yuw * Loco Wish * Liu Cha Ching * Nithish Rabelais * Rutbouc (not named) Trivia * Given the fact that Agate Balls seem to lead people to their fate, it is interesting that it directed Uuzoo to Bayroff, as she told him about who had given her the ball in the first place and how they relate to the Ink Butterfly, that the man is searching. * The reason for Bayroff's harsh ways of dealing with bad connections is explained in the story he tells in episode 43. * This image is a comparison to this image of MuDan standing next to HowYu. * According to Zennore, Gwady wasn't really mad at Ryahno, since she knows how busy the woman is. She just needed to act in a certain way to keep people guessing on the relationship between her and Ryahno. Though she actually is upset that Ryahno isn't spending much time with her. * During the incident with the exploding buildings Gwady mentions that she knows her mummy "hates the cold." This is interesting when remembering what Ryahno says about the cold in episode 10. * Gwady saying that she "doesn't want to jump off again" is further hinted at in episode 31 with an image, but not mentioned in text. * Beirz, the man that kidnapped Loco, replaced his eyes with artificial ones that give out UV light, hence the strange glow and illumination effects. * Gwady telling Yuw to "wake the fuck up" actually caused Rutbouc to awaken, hence Yuw's red eyes at the end of the episode. * The same dialogue also revealed that Gwady is actually working with the defense, even when challenging them. It is further mentioned and explained in episode 34. * Gwady calling Yuw Strength was the first time her guild title was mentioned. Though it had previously been hinted at, such as in episode 11, when Uuzoo noted the woman's scary amount of physical strength. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 3 Category:Episodes